Semiconductor transistors, in particular field-effect controlled switching devices such as a MISFET (Metal Insulator Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor), in the following also referred to as MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) and a HEMT (high-electron-mobility Field Effect Transistor) also known as heterostructure FET (HFET) and modulation-doped FET (MODFET) are used in a variety of applications. An HEMT is a transistor with a junction between two materials having different band gaps, such as GaN and AlGaN. In a GaN/AlGaN based HEMT, a two-dimensional electron gas (2DEG) arises at the interface between the AlGaN barrier layer and the GaN buffer layer. In an HEMT, the 2DEG forms the channel of the device instead of a doped region, which forms the channel in a conventional MOSFET device. Similar principles may be utilized to select buffer and barrier layers that form a two-dimensional hole gas (2DHG) as the channel of the device. A 2DEG or a 2DHG is generally referred to as a two-dimensional carrier gas. Without further measures, the heterojunction configuration leads to a self-conducting, i.e., normally-on, transistor. Measures must be taken to prevent the channel region of an HEMT from being in a conductive state in the absence of a positive gate voltage.
Due to the high electron mobility of the two-dimensional carrier gas in the heterojunction configuration, HEMTs offer high conduction and low losses in comparison to many conventional semiconductor transistor designs. These advantageous conduction characteristics make HEMTs desirable in applications, including, but not limited to use as switches in power supplies and power converters, electric cars, air-conditioners, and in consumer electronics, for example. However, normally-on HEMTs have limited applicability in these applications because these devices must be accompanied by circuitry that can generate the negative voltages necessary to turn the device off. Such circuitry adds cost and complexity to the design. For this reason, it is typically desirable to include features in an HEMT that modify the intrinsic normally-on configuration and provide a normally-off device.
One technique for providing an HEMT with a positive threshold voltage (i.e., a normally-off device) involves the incorporation of features into the gate structure that modify the intrinsic conductive state of the channel. For example, the gate structure may be modified, e.g., by doping the insulating portion so as to generate an electric field that influences the conduction band in the buffer layer and locally depletes the channel. The channel may be returned to a conductive state by the application of a positive voltage to the gate electrode. Consequently, the device has a positive threshold voltage. However, the introduction of dopants into the insulating portion of the device may determinately impact one or more device parameters, such as leakage current, maximum gate voltage and transconductance. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a normally-off HEMT without determinately impacting device parameters.